Entre eux deux
by rickiss
Summary: Que s'est-il passé entre "Destination ailleurs" et "Welcome home" ? Voici quelques bribes de réponse... Quelques morceaux de vie, choisis...
1. Sur tous les toits du monde

Bonjour,

C'est avec un immense plaisir, et une certaine émotion que je vous livre ici le premier missing moment de l'entre-deux de « Destination ailleurs » et « Welcome home ». J'espère de tout cœur qu'il vous plaira, et commencera peu à peu à répondre à certaines questions que vous vous posez peut-être.

J'ai pour ma part véritablement adoré l'écrire, il me tenait à cœur et je ne suis pas trop mécontente du résultat. J'espère en tout cas qu'il vous parlera et saura vous toucher…

D'autres suivront, bien sûr, en parallèle de la publication de « Welcome home. » Pour information, ils ne suivront pas forcément un ordre chronologique… Ce sera alors à vous d'essayer de resituer à peu près à quel moment ces moments pourront se situer (encore que, à mon sens, ne pas pouvoir les dater précisément n'empêche en rien de les comprendre ni de les apprécier).

Je vous laisse dès à présent découvrir ce texte, et vous remercie de nouveau pour tout l'intérêt que vous portez à ces fics, ça me touche et m'encourage !

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages et lieux cités sont à J.K. Rowling.

**Rating** : K

Bonne lecture : )

* * *

**Sur tous les toits du monde**

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle venait lui rendre visite, Hermione accélérait le pas dès qu'elle tournait à l'angle du dernier couloir avant sa chambre. Même les jours où elle était fatiguée, même ceux où elle n'avait pas trop le moral ou même quand elle était préoccupée par mille autres petites choses, elle se sentait ragaillardie en arrivant à cet embranchement.

Pourtant, un hôpital n'était pas, et de loin, l'endroit le plus joyeux qui existait. Même si, la jeune fille devait bien le concéder, par rapport aux hôpitaux moldus, Ste Mangouste avait ce petit je ne sais quoi qui l'émerveillait toujours. La magie dans l'air, bien sûr. Et puis cette décoration toujours un peu loufoque, ou décalée… Sans compter les créatures parfois étonnantes que l'on croisait de temps à autre…

Et puis, oui, toujours, cette magie, dans l'air. Qui flottait autour d'elle, qui lui piquetait doucement la peau, comme chaque fois qu'elle entrait dans un lieu appartenant au monde sorcier. Ces petits frissons, quasi imperceptibles avec le temps, qui la traversaient pourtant encore chaque fois : oui, elle aimait ça.

Venir à Ste Mangouste l'amenait à ressentir chaque fois ces mêmes sensations, toujours un peu déconcertantes et enthousiasmantes à la fois. Même si, bien sûr, son sourire se fanait parfois un peu rapidement au détour des couloirs blancs… Même si son regard se détournait parfois avec pudeur et chagrin quand elle croisait un blessé dont la vue lui était alors insoutenable…

Mais même dans ces instants un peu difficiles, Hermione savait que, quel que soit son état d'esprit, ses pas s'accélèreraient d'eux-mêmes dès qu'elle tournerait à cet angle, là, juste après la plante à Pipaillon et le tableau mouvant de la farandole des farfadets de Cornouailles. Elle savait qu'elle courrait presque, préparant déjà le « bonjour » enjoué qu'elle lancerait à son ami, espérant ne pas le surprendre au milieu d'une sieste. Espérant lui provoquer un sourire franc et spontané, comme s'il était surpris qu'elle vienne lui rendre visite, elle qui venait presque tous les jours…

Pourtant, cette fois, alors même qu'elle parcourait avec rapidité les quelques mètres qui menaient jusqu'à la porte de la chambre 301, elle ralentit l'allure. Devant la porte, dans le couloir alors presque désert à cette heure si matinale, elle aperçut un visage bien connu en pleine discussion avec un des médicomages de l'hôpital.

Envolé, le sourire d'anticipation. Non pas que Hermione soit réellement surprise de trouver Draco Malefoy devant la chambre de Harry -non, avec le temps, cela faisait partie de ces choses naturelles, presque évidentes tant elles sont devenues familières.

Qu'un pli soucieux barre le front altier du jeune homme ne l'alarmait pas non plus particulièrement. Elle savait que plus les jours passaient, plus le sorcier blond avait hâte d'arracher Harry à cet endroit, de le ramener auprès de lui, un peu égoïstement. C'était compréhensible, bien sûr prévisible -après deux mois à venir ici presque quotidiennement, elle-même avait ce désir au cœur qui l'étreignait de plus en plus avidement.

Que le médicomage qui s'était fait alpagué par le tenace Malefoy semble mal à l'aise et tente d'esquiver aussi diplomatiquement que possible les questions pressantes de l'autre n'était pas réellement une nouveauté pour la jeune femme. Elle-même, et Ron, et Ginny, et tant d'autres, avait tant harcelé ces pauvres sorciers qui tentaient juste de faire leur métier, qu'elle ne comptait plus les silences gênés et les haussements d'épaules impuissants qu'ils avaient tous obtenus en réponse…

Mais que Draco Malefoy soit en colère… Ca, c'était assurément nouveau.

Balayant comme elle le pouvait la vague d'angoisse qui était venue lui caresser le ventre, Hermione pressa le pas, rejoignant rapidement les deux sorciers. En l'apercevant, le médicomage sembla osciller un instant entre l'anxiété (« Oh non, pas une autre personne pour m'embêter ! ») et le soulagement (« Ouf, sauvé… »). Il sembla finalement opter pour la deuxième solution… et s'enfuit sans attendre son reste.

Après avoir regardé partir le médicomage, déconcerté, Draco finit par se retourner, et aperçut à son tour la jeune fille.

« Granger… » lança-t-il froidement du bout des lèvres, tout en fixant obstinément un point derrière elle -en l'occurrence la plante à pipaillons- pour ne surtout pas croiser son regard.

La jeune fille brune s'arrêta à trois pas de lui, et lâcha un soupir légèrement agacé :

« Draco… Il serait peut-être temps que tu m'appelles par mon prénom. Tu ne crois pas ? »

« Non, je ne crois pas. » répliqua le blond d'un air buté, avant de croiser les bras, se fermant un peu plus.

Hermione l'observa, ressentant plus de pitié et de tristesse pour son ancien ennemi qu'elle ne l'aurait cru possible. Ses réactions vives et froides lui faisaient toujours autant de mal, mais elle les surmontait en s'accrochant très fort à cette certitude qu'elle s'était imprimée au cœur depuis qu'elle avait vu Draco au chevet de Harry, un soir où, pour une fois, elle n'avait pas eu la force ni l'énergie de ressentir cet enthousiasme inaltérable en venant rendre visite à son ami.

Elle avait juste aperçu, dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, à l'heure où les dernières visites aux malades commencent à se terminer, Draco tenir la main d'un Harry profondément endormi sous l'effet des sédatifs. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, en apparence. Un jeune homme tenait dans sa main celle de celui à qui il tient.

Ca n'aurait pas été grand-chose, si elle n'était pas déjà passée rapidement tôt le matin, craignant de n'avoir pas le temps le soir : Draco était déjà là, dans la même position qu'en ce soir de fin d'été.

Il n'avait pas bougé de la journée.

Et là, ce jour précis, Hermione Granger s'était faite la promesse de ne jamais douter. Ni de l'attachement de Draco envers Harry, ni de son bon cœur.

Et encore moins du sentiment de solitude qui devait étreindre l'ancien Serpentard.

Qui s'accrochait comme il le pouvait à la dernière personne qui le rattachait encore au monde, à l'avenir. Cette même personne qui ce jour de fin d'été ne s'était pas réveillée, même une seule seconde, et n'avait jamais su, même pas senti, combien Draco avait tenu fort dans la sienne sa main froide…

Depuis, Hermione essayait de ménager comme elle le pouvait le blond. Quand ils se croisaient dans les couloirs de Ste Mangouste, elle le saluait toujours d'un sourire franc et enthousiaste, et ne s'offusquait jamais des sautes d'humeur du jeune homme -qui pouvait aussi bien l'ignorer ou l'envoyer promener, que prendre quelques minutes pour bavarder avec elle.

Mais cette fois, elle ne voulait pas prendre le temps de prendre des gants avec lui. Elle se battrait plus tard pour gagner une petite place dans le cœur de celui qui avait fait de celui de Harry son royaume et son trésor.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle alors un peu abruptement, en désignant du menton la porte entrouverte de la chambre 301. « Un souci avec Harry ? » fit-elle, tout en se penchant pour apercevoir le lit de son ami dans la pénombre de la pièce.

« Te fatigue pas, il est pas là. » marmonna l'autre en retour, en enfonçant les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, l'air toujours renfrogné.

Hermione tourna un regard interrogatif vers son interlocuteur, mais celui-ci restait toujours muet. Elle laissa passer une autre minute de silence, et trois elfes de maison affairés, dont les petits bras malingres s'ornaient d'un brassard barré d'une croix rouge. Mais ce jour, la patience de la brunette semblait assez limitée, elle qui était pourtant arrivée d'excellente humeur à Ste Mangouste :

« Bon, où est-il, alors ? »

« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ! » s'écria alors brusquement le blond, sortant de sa bouderie pour laisser éclater sa colère. Il darda un regard glacial vers elle, tremblant toutefois du feu d'une colère et d'une angoisse sans doute trop longtemps contenues : « Ou plutôt si, je sais… Mais je peux pas, là, Granger… Ca me bouffe ! Il n'en fait qu'à sa tête… Il a pas compris, depuis le temps, que ça sert à rien… » Sa voix s'étrangla, et il détourna la tête vers les grandes fenêtres, qui laissait entrer la lumière pleine de cette magnifique journée. C'est d'une voix cassée et tremblante qu'il ajouta : « J'ai pas la force aujourd'hui, de le rejoindre. »

« Oh… » murmura alors Hermione, comprenant enfin. « Il est là-bas, n'est-ce pas ? »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel en esquissant un sourire amer, et hocha la tête affirmativement.

La jeune sorcière remonta alors son sac à main sur son épaule, et tapota doucement le dos de Draco, en lui glissant doucement :

« Je vais y aller, ne t'en fais pas. Va donc boire un café, je te retrouve tout à l'heure. »

« Tu parles… Je serai peut-être parti. » répliqua-t-il, cinglant et distant.

Mais cette fois la brune ne s'en formalisa pas. Car elle savait bien que quand elle repasserait par ici plus tard, et ce, quelle que soit l'heure, il serait encore là.

Elle le laissa donc gérer sa peine et sa fatigue comme il le pouvait, et s'engagea dans le couloir d'où elle était venue, se dirigeant vers les grands escaliers.

Quand, quelques instants plus tard, elle ouvrit une porte blanche métallique estampillée d'un « Réservé au personnel et aux créatures volantes de grande envergure », Hermione fut accueillie par une violente bourrasque de vent. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise et retint comme elle le put ses cheveux qui virevoltèrent de façon désordonnée autour de sa tête. Elle frissonna sous la caresse fraîche du vent qui s'engouffra sous son pull de coton léger, mais ne put retenir un sourire spontané quand elle sentit le soleil lui réchauffer doucement le corps en même temps.

Elle balaya du regard le toit de l'hôpital, vide à cette heure. Aucun atterrissage d'urgence d'hippogriffe ou de sombral transportant un malade n'était prévu ce jour, a priori. Mettant sa main en visière pour se protéger de la forte luminosité de cette fin d'été, elle regarda plus attentivement autour d'elle. Enfin, elle le vit.

Il lui tournait le dos, assis à même le sol. La tête levée vers le ciel, il paraissait scruter l'horizon avec une attention soutenue. Rien qu'à son attitude, figée mais patiente, Hermione devina que Harry était là depuis un bon moment. Elle frissonna à cette idée, car même si la journée était belle, le vent soufflait le plus souvent en rafales sur le toit élevé du bâtiment sorcier.

La jeune fille brune s'approcha rapidement de son ami. Si celui-ci l'entendit arriver, il n'en montra rien, ne bougea pas. Elle s'accroupit derrière lui, et ôta le large foulard qu'elle portait en venant pour recouvrir les épaules de Harry. A ce geste, il ramena davantage ses genoux contre lui, et esquissa un petit sourire à l'attention de son amie -même s'il ne la regarda pas pour autant.

« Bonjour Hermione. »

« Bonjour Harry. Je peux m'asseoir ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il l'invita d'un geste à prendre place, et elle s'installa à côté de lui. Ils restèrent tous deux un moment silencieux, profitant d'une accalmie du vent. Quand celui-ci souffla à nouveau, Harry dût retenir d'une main son châle pour ne pas qu'il s'envole.

Au bout d'un moment, le jeune homme reprit de lui-même :

« Je l'attends, tu sais. »

« Je sais, oui. » Hermione ferma les yeux, profitant un moment de la sensation pleine et apaisante des rayons du soleil chauffant sa peau. Tout était si calme ici, pour eux deux, loin de tout. Elle aurait pu y rester des heures. Elle comprenait pourquoi Harry s'y réfugiait même si, au fond, elle savait qu'il ne montait pas ici régulièrement simplement pour apprécier la vue et prendre un bain de soleil. Elle ajouta alors, d'une voix douce pour ne pas le brusquer, mais ferme afin de le raisonner : « Mais tu sais, n'est-ce pas, qu'elle ne viendra pas ? »

Il haussa les épaules, en signe d'ignorance. Ce geste énerva son amie, mais elle ravala son éclat de colère, qui n'aurait sans doute aidé aucun d'entre eux et elle reprit patiemment :

« Harry… Je sais que c'est difficile mais ça fait près de deux mois, maintenant. Il faut accepter la réalité… » Elle sentit sa gorge se serrer quand il posa sur elle son regard doux et bienveillant, presque indulgent comme s'il l'excusait de dire n'importe quoi.

Tous deux savaient bien pourtant que la jeune fille avait raison. Mais cela n'empêchait pas Harry de s'accrocher encore un peu à son fol espoir… la revoir…

Il tourna de nouveau la tête vers le ciel, et laissa son regard se perdre très loin, par-dessus les toits colorés des immeubles environnants, par-dessus les cimes vertes des grands arbres, par-dessus même les nuages blancs s'étiolant sous la chaleur de cet été qui s'en allait…

« Je crois que je serai capable de grimper inlassablement sur tous les toits du monde, jusqu'au plus haut qui soit, pour la guetter… Pour attendre son retour… »

Hermione fixa son ami non sans une certaine appréhension. Elle savait qu'il avait encore toute sa lucidité, et qu'il ne s'attendait pas réellement à un miracle. Il avait juste besoin de temps pour accepter l'idée, et cela, la jeune sorcière le concevait parfaitement. Mais elle connaissait également l'extrême entêtement de son ami, et craignait qu'il ne mette réellement en application ce qu'il venait de dire.

Et s'il passait trop de temps assis sur les toits du monde, guettant l'impossible, il finirait par ne plus jamais pouvoir remettre les pieds sur terre, un jour.

De cela aussi, elle en était persuadée.

Sentant une présence derrière elle, elle se retourna sans bruit, et ne fut finalement pas étonnée en voyant Draco, adossé à la porte par laquelle elle était arrivée. Il posa sur elle un regard que, même vingt mètres plus loin, Hermione perçut comme inquiet.

Inquiet, et fatigué.

Déjà tant de fois que le blond avait retrouvé son compagnon assis sur ce toit, ces dernières semaines. S'il avait jusque-là fait preuve de patience, de compassion et d'une grande compréhension, le jeune homme commençait à ne plus savoir ni comment réconforter, ni comment raisonner son petit ami.

Et ce fut peut-être finalement cette lassitude proche de l'abandon qui se dégagea alors de Malefoy qui donna à la brune cette impulsion subite. Elle reporta son attention sur Harry, dont le regard rêveur n'avait pas quitté les cieux, et elle s'exclama avec cet entrain qu'elle ressentait chaque fois qu'elle arrivait à cet angle du couloir blanc, en apercevant la plante à Pipaillon et le tableau mouvant de la farandole des farfadets de Cornouailles.

« Mais Harry… Si tu ne l'as toujours pas revue, depuis tout ce temps, c'est parce que tu t'y prends mal ! »

« Comment ça ? » demanda le brun en posant sur elle un regard effaré, et si plein de cette confiance propre aux enfants en même temps.

« Mais oui… » poursuivit la jeune fille, qui devinait sans avoir besoin de se retourner l'expression d'effarement que devait avoir Draco lui-même en cet instant, se demandant sûrement si elle ne perdait pas elle aussi la raison. Mais jamais, au contraire, elle n'avait eu autant d'assurance dans la voix que quand elle affirma à son meilleur ami, presque sur le ton de la confidence, dans un grand sourire : « Si tu veux revoir Hedwige, c'est cette nuit qu'il faudra revenir. »

« Ha bon… » souffla Harry, semblant aussi heureux que bouleversé par ce que venait de lui promettre son amie.

Quelques heures plus tard, quand à l'église quatre rues plus loin sonnèrent 23 heures, Hermione et Harry étaient toujours assis au même endroit. Draco, lui, avait effectué quelques allers-retours à la machine à café magique du rez-de-chaussée de Ste Mangouste entretemps. Mais comme les deux autres, il était au rendez-vous cette nuit-là.

Quand le dernier coup sonna à l'église, l'ombre de Hermione s'agita un peu, quittant sa paisible et patiente immobilité. Elle pointa du doigt un coin de ciel noir dégagé, entre deux nuages, et murmura :

« Là, Harry… Regarde. La voilà. » Il y avait de la douceur et de la solennité dans sa voix. Il y avait de la magie et de cette incomparable bienveillance maternelle dans ses gestes, quand elle pencha la tête doucement vers Harry, quand de son autre main elle effleura son épaule.

Et il y avait tant de confiance, d'abandon et d'espoir dans la façon dont Harry leva les yeux au ciel, suivant avec docilité la direction qu'indiquait son amie, tant d'application, presque de dévotion dans sa façon de scruter le noir de ce ciel d'encre…

Que Draco, dans le silence de cette nuit, pleura doucement, sentant quelque chose se briser en lui. La dernière part d'innocence qui lui restait, peut-être.

Le dernier espoir de revoir le lendemain encore de l'espérance dans les yeux verts qu'il chérissait tant.

Car il savait très bien que plus jamais Harry n'entendrait ce bruissement d'ailes si familier… Il savait pertinemment que plus jamais il ne tendrait le bras pour y accueillir ce petit corps chaud et duveteux…

Il le savait, mais alors, que faisait Hermione ? Elle aussi le savait bien, et pourtant elle avait cette nuit la folie d'entretenir les illusions de Harry ! A quoi jouait-elle, bon sang ?

Draco sentit sa gorge se serrer, mais il essuya précipitamment ses larmes, et tendit le cou vers le ciel lui aussi, décidant dans un sursaut de folie de faire confiance, peut-être pleinement pour la première fois, à cette jeune femme pourtant si rationnelle le reste du temps.

Après tout, peut-être avait-elle raison, encore une fois…

Après avoir cherché désespérément dans les cieux sans rien voir, Harry demanda, d'un filet de voix implorant et pourtant déjà sur le point de s'éteindre :

« Je ne vois rien, Hermione… Je ne la vois pas… »

La main de l'ancienne Gryffondor s'enlaçant étroitement aux doigts du brun, et elle insista, tendant un peu plus son index.

« Chut, Harry… Là, regarde. Regarde bien. Tu ne vois pas comme elle est belle ? » La pression sur les doigts enlacés s'accentua, et sa voix se voila légèrement quand elle ajouta, plus bas : « Elle est là, avec tous les autres… Tous ceux qu'on pensait avoir perdus… Ils sont là, Harry. »

Et enfin, Harry comprit. Et la vit. Et les vit tous. Brillant dans le ciel, autant de petits points lumineux, certains étincelant faiblement, d'autres avec plus d'intensité. Ils étaient là. Ils avaient toujours été là, au fond. Brillants chaque nuit au-dessus de sa tête, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Sans qu'il ne sache les voir.

Balayant d'un large regard le ciel étoilé, enfin dégagé des derniers nuages qui l'obscurcissaient encore, Harry sentit un sourire se dessiner, incontrôlable, sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'il goûtait le sel de ses larmes, coulant enfin, libératrices.

« Tu as raison, Hermione. Elle est belle. Elle est si belle… » Il sentit un poids quitter ses épaules, son cœur, et s'autorisa enfin à dire au-revoir à celle qu'il avait tant cherchée alors qu'elle était sous ses yeux depuis si longtemps. « Hedwige a toujours été la plus belle. »

Vingt mètres derrière eux, Draco laissait lui aussi couler cette fois librement ses larmes, et sentit également un poids quitter son estomac. Il s'assit par terre, se laissant glisser au sol pour s'adosser à la porte métallique. La nuit promettait d'être longue, et un peu fraîche aussi.

Mais qu'importe.

C'était une belle nuit pour profiter de la fin de l'été.

Une belle nuit pour dire au-revoir aux absents.

Et une belle nuit pour réaliser que Hermione Granger était une amie précieuse.

La meilleure, sans doute.


	2. I put a spell on you

Bonjour,

C'est avec un immense plaisir que je vous livre le 2ème OS de cette fic. Celui-ci me tient tout particulièrement à cœur, j'ai véritablement adoré l'écrire, bercée par cette sublime chanson, et les images qui me venaient en tête…

J'espère sincèrement que cet OS saura vous parler et vous toucher, et que malgré sa tonalité, vous en garderez un beau souvenir.

Pour rappel, les différents OS de cette fic ne sont pas présentés dans l'ordre chronologique. Celui-ci, par exemple, se situe avant le premier, dans le déroulement de l'histoire (heu… vous me suivez toujours, ça va ?). Si vous avez parfois un doute, n'hésitez pas à demander : )

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages et lieux cités sont à J.K. Rowling. Les paroles de la chanson _I put a spell on you_ (en italique dans le texte) appartiennent à Nina Simone (mais pour ma part j'ai écouté en boucle la sublime version de Xenia -non, non, pas la guerrière !-, tirée de la BO du superbe film _Poupoupidou_… Toute la BO est un pur bijou, que je vous recommande plus que chaudement !).

**Rating** : K

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**I put a spell on you**

La voiture -c'est ça ?- me bringuebale, me soulevant le cœur à chaque virage. Je ne me sens pas bien, mais je crois que la conduite maladroite d'Arthur n'y est pour rien. J'ai même envie qu'il continue à rouler, sans fin, qu'il laisse son véhicule avaler l'asphalte avec voracité.

J'ai envie de partir, le plus loin possible, sans jeter un seul coup d'œil au rétroviseur.

J'appuie ma tête sur la vitre, et ferme les yeux. Une autre embardée de la petite Ford Anglia -je ne me trompe pas ?- me ramène la nausée au bord des lèvres. Mais je ne suis pas inquiet pour le cuir des sièges : la boule qui s'est coincée dans ma gorge depuis le début de la soirée bloque tout ce qui pourrait sortir de moi.

Et je garde tout à l'intérieur.

Je serre les lèvres, je froisse mes poings, je ravale mes larmes par un battement de cils désespéré. Je me sens comme un noyé, un naufragé qui aurait perdu le cap, contraint de tourner en rond dans l'océan sans pouvoir espérer apercevoir le rivage un jour.

Si seulement je pouvais sombrer, et ne plus penser à rien.

Arthur me jette un vague coup d'œil, mais se concentre de nouveau sur la route. Il a vu que je n'étais pas bien. Forcément. Il n'a pas besoin de bien me connaître pour lire en moi.

Saleté ! J'ai toujours été si maître de moi, et là… et là… Je suis pâle, je tremble encore un peu… Je suis plus pâle que toi, sur ton lit si blanc…

Je tremble encore un peu, mais les secousses de la voiture ont tôt fait de me bercer, de m'apaiser. Un peu.

Pourtant, la route est inégale, le chemin presque tortueux, avec tous ces virages, avec tous ces dos d'âne -quel nom !-… Mais ce n'est pas grave, ça me distrait, ça m'occupe, ça me détourne de ce à quoi je ne veux surtout pas penser.

Toi.

Merde. J'aurais pas dû penser à toi encore une fois. Ton image sur ma rétine vient d'éclater la barrière de mes paupières closes. Une larme s'est échappée. Merde. J'ai reniflé aussi, en essuyant rapidement cette preuve de faiblesse.

Merde.

Je ne me sens pas bien.

Un gémissement m'échappe, traître, et je mords mes lèvres pour ne plus rien laisser filtrer. Je me sens assez mal comme ça, pas besoin de me donner en spectacle devant mon pilote.

Arthur a peut-être bien des défauts, j'ai été le premier à les énumérer des années durant, mais je dois lui reconnaître une qualité : il a du tact. Et de la pudeur. Dès qu'il a entendu que je pleurais, il s'est penché vers la radio pour l'allumer.

On entend alors un grésillement, il tourne un peu le bouton, baisse le son. Le remonte un peu finalement, puis se concentre de nouveau sur la route. Une voix rocailleuse couvre alors le rugissement de chat enroué de la voiture.

_You know I can't stand it_

_You runnin' around_

Je rive mes yeux sur la route qui défile à vive allure, m'enivre des reflets des réverbères sur les façades des derniers immeubles assombris par la nuit, que nous dépassons, quittant la ville… filant droit devant nous sans savoir où nous allons… sans savoir quand nous nous arrêterons. On s'en fout.

Rouler me fait du bien. La boule dans la gorge commence même à se résorber, doucement. Comme un sucre qui fond sur la langue, en laissant un goût amer.

Les cinq cafés que j'ai avalés aujourd'hui, assis dans ce couloir froid, n'aident sans doute pas pour l'amertume.

Je ferme de nouveau les yeux, m'anesthésie de toute douleur en me concentrant sur la sensation de la vitre froide contre ma joue. Mon voisin a légèrement ouvert sa fenêtre, je crois je sens un peu d'air frais s'engouffrer dans la voiture, dans un bruit sourd et entêtant.

J'aimerais qu'on roule si vite qu'on se fonde dans le paysage, qu'on disparaisse dans la nuit. Depuis combien de temps sommes-nous embarqués dans ce voyage sans but ? Jusqu'où cette vieille carcasse de métal pourra nous porter ?

Aurais-je le temps d'oublier un peu tout ce que j'ai vu aujourd'hui ?

La nuit, le froid, la vitesse, la nausée… vont-elles m'emporter, me happer, m'étourdir assez pour t'oublier ?

Pour oublier le blanc de ta peau, qui se confondait avec les bandages ?

Pour oublier le bruit obsédant des gouttes tombant dans le tuyau ?

Pour oublier le regard incertain du médicomage, qui se détourne quand j'arrive enfin à ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander ?

Cette voiture qui m'emmène, loin de tout, loin de toi, pourra-t-elle me faire oublier le silence qui a suivi ma question ? Pourra-t-elle me faire oublier que je n'ai pas eu de réponse ?

Je crois que l'air glacé qui est venu nous saisir dans notre course folle, la ceinture qui me cinglait le torse, le ronronnement erratique du moteur… je crois que tout ça aurait réussi au bout d'un moment à m'éloigner assez de toute autre pensée, si soudain la voix grave dans la radio n'avait pas soudain relié nos deux mondes… Monde moldu et monde sorcier soudain réunis, pour moi qui voulais justement m'éloigner de tout.

De toi.

_I put a spell on you_

_Because you're mine_

Merde, Harry… Mes larmes reviennent, la boule vient de s'étrangler dans ma gorge. Merde, comment je peux tenir si même une putain de chanson vient me rappeler ce qui nous unit…

_You're mine_

Et nous désunit dans le même temps, si jamais… si… si tu n'ouvrais plus les y…

Merde. Je ne me sens pas bien.

_I love you, I love you anyhow_

La main d'Arthur vient se poser sur ma nuque. Sans tendresse, sans complaisance. Juste en soutien. Juste à la place de ces mots que tu ne peux pas dire pour moi, là maintenant.

« Je suis là. » Je voudrais voir tes lèvres remuer. « Je suis là pour toi. » Je voudrais sentir ton souffle effleurer ma peau.

_And I don't care if you don't want me_

« Draco… » Je voudrais sentir nos lèvres se murmurer en silence des promesses, des promesses au bord des lèvres qui s'effleurent, se cherchent…

Mais c'est juste cette nausée dérangeante, et ces larmes inconvenantes qui m'étreignent. Et le poids de la paume large, rugueuse et chaude d'Arthur sur ma nuque.

_I'm yours right now_

Alors, je renonce. Je lâche. Les vannes s'ouvrent, et je laisse la nuit nous happer, nous emporter, m'enivrant des cahots de la route, me perdant dans la vitesse de la petite Ford qui avance depuis des heures à présent, s'enfonçant dans la nuit…

Qu'importe où nous allons, qu'importe quand nous reviendrons.

Je sais, tu sais, que nous reviendrons.

Même si c'est pour encore devoir contempler sans fin ton visage plus pâle que le mien.

Tant pis. Je lâche juste ce soir, je m'abandonne juste un instant au désespoir.

Demain, après-demain… plus tard, je serai là. A tes côtés.

Tu le sais, je ne pourrais pas être ailleurs. Je suis à toi, tu es à moi. Nos vies sont liées.

Pitié, Harry… qu'elles le soient encore longtemps !

Je ne peux plus vivre sans toi, tu le sais, non ? Putain, tu m'as perdu le jour où… Je ne te perdrai pas… Pitié…

_I put a spell on you_

Reviens-moi vite.


	3. Tâches de son contre tâches de sang

Bonjour à tous !

Voici un nouveau texte de l'entre-deux, assez court… Il concerne deux autres personnages, ce coup-ci. Pas de Harry ni de Draco cette fois, mais j'espère néanmoins que cela vous plaira (et que vous devinerez de qui il s'agit).

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages et lieux cités sont à J.K. Rowling.

**Rating** : K

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Tâches de son contre tâches de sang**

Quand ses lèvres se sont posées sur les siennes, il subsistait un goût métallique… L'odeur de sang flottait déjà entre eux, autour d'eux. Il aurait pu jurer que chaque fibre de leurs vêtements s'en étaient imprégnés… peut-être même que cette odeur s'était distillée sous leur peau, dans leurs veines…

Ses lèvres pleines, un peu pâles, qui souriaient malgré tout… Un sourire un peu timide, un peu incertain.

Un peu surpris aussi.

Un sourire qui brillait doucement dans ses prunelles chocolat, qu'il savait vouloir boire du regard jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Il posa de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes, pleines, douces. Avides aussi.

Il s'écarta de nouveau, et en voyant pour la deuxième fois fleurir sur ce visage fatigué mais déterminé ce sourire timide mais sincère, il sut qu'il avait puisé dans ces deux baisers toute la force qui aurait pu lui manquer.

Il sut aussi, tandis que les prunelles de cette jeune femme si belle, si sienne, se posaient sur lui, un peu tremblantes sous les longs cils, mais fortes malgré tout, oui il sut… qu'ils étaient deux.

Pour maintenant. Et pour l'avenir. S'ils se battaient suffisamment pour que demain ne meurt jamais.

Tout son corps tendait vers le vol d'un autre baiser -sensation si nouvelle entre eux, depuis trois minutes à peine, belle déclaration muette mais réelle, qu'il n'aspirait qu'à renouveler ! Mais elle recula d'un pas, prit sa main dans la sienne, avec douceur et fermeté mêlées -si elle, en somme-, et lui souffla simplement :

« Après. » Elle lui lança un dernier sourire, aussi beau qu'une promesse, et il se retint de détourner le regard du sang qui séchait sur le coin de ses lèvres.

Peu importait. La vie était encore là, il ne devait pas craindre une blessure, ni aucune déchirure…

Longtemps après que tout le brasier de cette nuit d'été se fut éteint dans la douloureuse clameur des cris de victoire harassés, il sentirait ce goût métallique sur ses lèvres. C'est le souvenir qu'il en garderait, pendant un long moment…

Premiers baisers échangés au cœur du charnier…

Un début d'histoire, comme tant d'autres.


	4. La dignité d'une Weasley

Bonjour à tous,

C'est avec grand plaisir que je vous livre ce nouveau texte. J'ai sincèrement aimé écrire sur ce personnage, la présenter sous cette facette-là. Parce que je crois qu'elle pourrait être vraiment ainsi…

Ce n'est pas souvent que les fics (surtout centrées sur Harry et Draco) lui rendent hommage, mais j'espère avoir réussi à le faire, ici, un peu…

J'espère de tout cœur que vous apprécierez ce texte, que vous aimiez ou non ce personnage. Merci en tout cas de prendre le temps de me lire.

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages et lieux cités sont à J.K. Rowling.

**Rating** : K

Bonne lecture…

* * *

**La dignité d'une Weasley**

La voix du professeur McGonagall ne lui parvenait que comme un bruit de fond, un peu agaçant, mais pas plus perturbant que cela. En essayant de prendre un air repenti et désolé, Ginny ne pouvait s'empêcher de ruminer intérieurement face à ce sermon.

_Franchement, quelle importance si je n'ai pas pris de notes à ce cours ? Oui, c'est mal… dans l'absolu. Mais j'avais des choses plus importantes à penser._

Elle leva les yeux vers son enseignante, et crut déceler une certaine lassitude derrière la colère apparente dans les prunelles grises. Ce constat la mit encore plus en colère.

_Minerva… Vous-même vous savez bien qu'on se prépare tous à la guerre. Vous voulez encore jouer un peu à l'élève et au professeur, mais vous savez bien que dans quelques mois, quelques jours peut-être, nous serons simplement sœurs d'armes._

Enfin, le bruit de fond cessa. Un soupir s'évada des lèvres pincées de la vieille femme. Ginny fixa de nouveau son interlocutrice, et sentit qu'il fallait qu'elle ajoute quelque chose… Qu'elle se justifie, peut-être ? Mais pouvait-elle vraiment rappeler à son aînée ce qui la tracassait, ce qui les tracassait tous ?

Etait-ce seulement utile de lui rappeler que l'orage grondait devant leurs fenêtres ? Il suffisait de regarder les nuages gris s'amonceler au-dessus de leurs têtes, chaque jour un peu plus, pour s'en rendre compte…

La plus jeune des Weasley finit par hausser les épaules, et briser le silence devenu pesant d'un simple « Désolée… Je ne recommencerai plus. », marmonné sans conviction.

« Je vous crois. » assura alors McGonagall, en esquissant enfin un semblant de sourire -plus automatique que réellement spontané, toutefois.

_Moi aussi je me crois… Parce que nous sommes déjà à la fin de l'année, et que dans quelques jours tout au plus, nous aurons fini les cours. J'aurai alors tout le temps de ne plus penser aux leçons, aux livres, aux examens… Parce que vous comme moi savons bien ce qui nous attend. Nous savons bien que tout ça sera loin…_

En regardant sa directrice de maison s'éloigner, Ginevra Weasley sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle avait déjà l'impression de perdre ses repères, de perdre pied… Elle sentait déjà la familiarité de son monde qui lui échappait.

L'inconnu ne lui faisait pas peur. D'ordinaire.

Mais là…

Elle jeta un œil à la salle de classe vide dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Si calme, si apaisante. Presque rassurante, malgré son austérité. Presque avenante, malgré ses lézardes aux murs, et la poussière sur les étagères croulant sous les vieux livres.

Si familière, si… si elle. Si eux. Chez elle.

Bientôt, tout changerait… Bientôt, elle aurait le regret de ce temps pas si lointain où son plus gros tracas était le sermon d'un professeur à la fin d'un cours où elle aurait rêvassé.

Bientôt…

Faisant brusquement demi-tour, la jeune fille s'arracha à sa torpeur de peur d'y rester paralysée. Elle s'élança en grandes enjambées dans les couloirs de Poudlard, s'enivrant pour une dernière fois avant longtemps de la quiétude des lieux, de son brouhaha familier mais confortable, de sa vie discrète et disparate mais si entraînante…

Elle tenta d'ignorer les regards un peu sombres, les plis soucieux sur les fronts pensifs, les airs anxieux sur les visages de ses camarades, amis, frères d'armes.

_On aura tout le temps d'y penser !_ les invectiva-t-elle muettement, en oubliant avec toute la mauvaise foi sincère dont la jeunesse est capable qu'elle s'était rendue coupable du même péché un peu plus tôt, en cours.

Elle poursuivit son errance sans but réel dans les frondaisons de cet empire qui s'écroulerait bientôt. Elle semblait avancer sans but, mais au fond d'elle-même elle savait bien ce qu'elle aspirait à revoir… Ce qui lui avait tant manqué durant ce dernier mois d'école…

_Ce sourire, si sincère… Ces yeux doux, francs… Cette épaule, sur laquelle reposer… Cette détermination, qui si souvent me manque…_

Elle réprima la boule qui lui montait à la gorge. Ginny Weasley était une jeune fille courageuse, qui savait toujours se reprendre quand il le fallait. Et là, il le fallait. C'était la dernière ligne droite, elle n'allait pas flancher maintenant !

_Juste un peu… Juste emmêler mes doigts aux siens, pour y puiser toute la force qu'il me faut pour appréhender les jours à venir…_

Elle sentit un courant d'air chaud provenant de la grande porte entrouverte, et s'arrêta un instant pour laisser son âme se perdre avec son regard dans l'immensité du parc de Poudlard, baigné du soleil brûlant de cette fin de journée d'été.

Cette vision l'apaisa un peu. Mais plus que tout, elle aspirait à un contact, même simplement visuel, avec celui qui avait toujours su réchauffer son cœur, plus sûrement qu'aucune flamme ne le pourrait jamais.

_Je ne demande pas grand-chose. Juste croiser son regard, échanger un mot avec lui, sentir la chaleur de son âme… Voir qu'il me comprend… Me rassurer aux creux de ses bras…_

Un petit rire la tira de ses pensées, et elle tourna la tête vers le couloir menant aux cuisines. Il était le plus souvent désert, n'étant en général qu'emprunté par les elfes -et encore, ceux-ci se déplaçaient le plus souvent en transplanant. Il y faisait sombre, et elle n'aperçut personne. Elle pensa avoir rêvé -qui pourrait de toutes façons avoir le cœur à rire maintenant, en ces temps si sombres ?

Mais un nouvel éclat de joie lui parvint, et la jeune sorcière résolut de s'approcher doucement, presque amusée soudain à l'idée de surprendre un élève heureux, d'être le témoin indiscret d'une seconde de bonheur volée à l'avenir… Elle se voulait la complice de ce pied-de-nez taquin et impertinent à l'orage qui s'approchait…

Que de haut tomba-t-elle… A l'instant où ses yeux se posèrent sur les lèvres jointes de ces deux amants éperdus et seuls au monde, l'éclat de son regard disparut. La bile lui monta à la gorge quand le visage hâlé se détacha doucement de la pâleur de son compagnon pour lui offrir ce sourire dont elle avait tant rêvé elle-même pendant ces dernières semaines…

_Pas… non… pas ça… pas maintenant…_

Ginny pouvait comprendre beaucoup de choses. Et même si elle ne comprenait pas tout, elle pouvait du moins tenter… Mais quant à les accepter… Elle savait qu'elle pourrait, elle savait qu'avec le temps, ça passerait. Elle savait qu'un jour, ça ne lui ferait rien de voir ces prunelles vertes se fondre dans ces prunelles grises avec cette tendresse et cette confiance absolue qui n'appartenait qu'à lui.

_Je sais que je pourrais pardonner… D'ailleurs, comment pourrais-je lui en vouloir ? Je n'ai aucun droit sur lui, il ne me doit rien… Mais là… Là, non… pas ça… pas maintenant._

Pas maintenant, alors qu'elle avait besoin de ce regard tendre et plein de force posé sur elle, pas maintenant, alors qu'elle ne désirait rien d'autre que se blottir à son tour dans ces bras forts et rassurants…

Les doigts de celui dont elle avait tant attendu le retour se glissèrent avec légèreté dans les cheveux blonds, et Ginny découvrit sur le visage de l'autre jeune homme la même expression de soulagement et de bien-être qu'elle aurait sûrement eu elle-même en croisant simplement ce regard vert, rieur, franc…

Ce regard qui ne se poserait désormais plus jamais sur elle de la façon dont elle l'avait toujours souhaité. Elle le savait.

C'était bien la seule certitude qui lui restait en cet instant, à cette seconde où son monde venait de s'effondrer.

Sans bruit, Ginevra Weasley se recula d'un pas. Se fondit dans l'ombre du couloir. S'éloigna sans les déranger.

Elle partit sans se retourner. Elle partit sans se manifester, laissant derrière elle ces deux jeunes gens, seuls au monde pour encore quelques instants.

Elle partit sans cri, sans heurt. Sans pleur, et sans scandale.

Parce qu'elle avait eu beau l'aimer de toute son âme, et l'aimer encore sincèrement, elle ne se sentait aucun droit de lui imposer sa propre douleur quand lui respirait enfin le bonheur, quand enfin il le touchait des doigts.

Elle partit sans cri, sans heurt. Sans pleur, et sans scandale.

Elle partit avec tout le fragile courage qui lui restait encore. Avec toute la dignité dont elle était capable.

La dignité d'une Weasley.


End file.
